Various systems are known for establishing the electrical current distribution links in and between electronic units.
It is possible, for example, to use terminals crimped onto the ends of wires and linked by screw/nut systems.
Also frequently used are relatively rigid flat metal bars, which need to be connected to each other. It is possible, for example, to link two bars by a screw/nut system.
Finally, it is possible to use power connectors which are easier to dismantle. A power contact crimped to a wire or soldered to a bar is formed to cooperate with a connector, inside which an electrical junction with another contact housed in the case is established, for example under elastic stress.
These connector-based link systems nevertheless present various drawbacks, notably a significant bulk, a high contact resistance value, often rapid wear of these contacts and difficulties in checking the quality of the electrical junction, in situ.